


Haven

by EmmyFais



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyFais/pseuds/EmmyFais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chronicling the relationship between Mana and Atem, before, during, and after his time as Pharaoh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First

Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen’s death had been swift and tragic. The nation would suffer, the Court would suffer, but none would suffer so much as his son. Crown and throne would both be passed to him, an event he’d had only the barest amount of time to prepare for. All the times he’d slacked with his studies, every time he’d preferred play over duty, all were coming down on him now. Making him regret. Grieving couldn’t even be done. There was too much going on around him.  
  
Where the new Pharaoh-to-be ached, his friends did equally so. It became worse when his chamber doors were shut and the orders were given that none were to enter. There were many preparations to be made and he just had no time to be bothered. There had never been a great divide between his status and those of his friends. He’d always strived to make sure there hadn’t been.  
  
But the day Mana had been denied entry to the King’s room- no longer her favored Prince- that was when she finally felt the strain. She had wanted to help him in any way that she could. A cheerful word, a shoulder to lean on, a walk through the gardens. Anything. But being shut out there was not a single thing she could do but wait.  
  
It was hard to focus on her studies, she had told her master, when Atem was so sullen. When she could not see him. Could not go to him. Could not aid him. It was too difficult. Mahaad would not have it, of course. He, too, was feeling pained. All they could do was focus on their current tasks. Atem would emerge in time-  
  
The Pharaoh, would, he reminded himself.  
And her. Many, many, many times.  
  
No longer Atem. No longer prince. He was to be addressed properly. This she bore heavily, too.  
  
When the day came and she watched the man she’d grown up with now take his seat, read his rites of passage, declare his name and kingdom... Mana had never felt further away from him than standing in the back of that room. Not once did he look at her. She knew she wasn’t on his mind. But he was all she could think about.  
  
He raised his hand to them and his people rejoiced. He bid goodbye to his father and they fell silent. She stood in the shadows of his palace, wringing her hands. It was all she could do to keep herself from going to him. He looked so tired. So drawn. So pale. So... far.  
  
The night blanketed them and the eating and drinking began. Tales of the Pharaoh of old passed from mouth to mouth; hopes and dreams of Egypt’s prosperous future followed in their wake. It was a celebration, after all. Celebrating the new life of Egypt, the new King, and celebrating the life of the old as he passed from their realm to the next. Atem participated in none of it, still sitting stiffly on his newly appointed throne.  
  
And Mana still could not find it in herself to go to him.  
Things were different now.  
Changed.  
Maybe they’d never be the same.  
  
Mahaad would have had her believe such a thing. Atem had ascended to his rightful place now. The ruler of Egypt. Unless beckoned to, none may meet his stare or touch his skin. And the Gods’ wrath was waiting for anyone who disrespected him so. Mana had been told countless times since he’d disappeared that she knew this day was coming. That she’d always been treated with leniency before and to make sure she stayed in line now. To not disrespect him, herself or her position.  
  
Those words buzzed around in her head angrily and she nearly missed his leave. He was halfway down the dais behind his throne before she spotted him. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Let him go. Leave him be. He is no longer the Atem of your childhood- and you should no longer be that Mana.  
  
That is what she wanted to tell herself.  
  
And she did. And maybe she believed it.  
For a fraction of a minute before she, too, got up from her seat and took chase.  
  
Mana caught the wisps of his cape billowing in the wind by the gardens, just around a tall hedge. She came to a full stop, shoes making quite a ruckus in the grass. Then he turned to her and she felt like she’d been fully caught. And the weight came back. She shouldn’t have followed him.  
She shouldn’t be there.  
She should let him go-  
  
“Mana.” It was the gentleness and care in which he used her name, nothing like the commanding presence he’d taken his floor with. That he’d captivated his people with tonight. No, it sounded just like it always had when he called to her.  
  
It eased a relief in her belly and then stirred an excitement up her spine. “Prince!” Old habits would die hard.  
If she could even do it, it would take a long time to relearn how to act around him.  
  
She jumped forward from her spot, arms wrapping around his neck without a second thought. The newly appointed pyramid he’d been betrothed jabbed at her but she ignored it easily when he was right there. When he was the same person he’d always been.  
  
Her friend.  
Her Atem.  
  
“M-mana-“ A little overwhelmed with her attention, it seemed, in the wake of having little to none of it when he’d shut himself in. His face blossomed with a new warmth.  
  
She used just a little more strength as she felt his hand move around her hip, arm cradling her close. Allowing her. Welcoming her home like always. “I was so worried. I’m so glad-“ He was going to be alright. Surely the death of his father and the gaining of the crown were heavy events and maybe he wasn’t alright just then. But he would be. And now he would have her. Like it was meant to be.  
  
Atem warmed in her care. Easily. He should have let her in when she’d come to her door. It might have saved him a lot of trouble. “Mahaad would not approve.” He said with easy amusement in his tone.  
  
“But it’s fine with you, right?” That was all that mattered. Sure, disappointing her master was the worst feeling. But if Atem allowed her, that was all she wanted. All she needed.  
  
His arms came around her fully, holding her tight. “Aa.” Answering her with a strong affirmative. “It’s fine with me.” She would be allowed to do as she pleased. Because she was Mana. His friend. Someone very special to him. Someone he loved very deeply.  
  
And that was all Mana needed in the entire world. So long as she had that, nothing would ever be truly terrible. Nothing. 


	2. The Second

Mana was happy.   
Glowing, even.   
She was happy because for the first time in a long while, Atem had found some time for her before the sun set. That was a rare occurrence now. His throne room was a bustling hive of activity sometimes long before, and sometimes long after, the sun set. There were lots of times when he finally got away all he wanted to do was go to his own chambers and sleep. Or pace. The two sometimes mixed, unfortunate as it was. 

But that day he had ceased meetings a little early and sought her hand. They hadn’t wandered too far from the palace itself; finding themselves by the wading pools was as far as an adventure as Atem seemed to be willing to go. Any further than that and he would have to deal with guards. There had been one too many attempts on his life. They were quiet and that was the way he liked to keep them. The fact still remained, however, that they happened. 

Being within earshot of the guards up on the terrace was the safest way to play it, and ensured that he was as alone with her as he could be. That was all she had asked from him for a while. It of course upset him that he couldn’t stick by promises he made and that he couldn’t please her. Or at the very least that he couldn’t do what she wanted. Life wasn’t the same as it had been when they were kids. But when he had the time, she was the first one on his mind. 

They sat together and she took his arm, nestling into his side. Her feet dipped into the pool. He sat cross-legged at first, then stretched them out in front of himself. Then in again and then out, shifting uncomfortably as his mind wandered far.   
Far away from the palace. Away from her. 

She was smiling, she was happy. Happy to have him there by her side. She didn’t get to see him much any more. And she really did appreciate what little time he set aside for her. As much as he could, and she couldn’t ask for more. He always tried to do right but... 

Her eyes left the drifting sun, the colors of pink and violet it was casting in the sky, roaming up his shoulders and to the side of his face. He was skinnier than she remembered when she’d been this close last. There were bags under his eyes. And his gaze was so detached. 

“Atem?” 

She let the sound of his name hang in the air for a long while. He failed to react to it at all. Her smile wavered and then fully disappeared. What had become of Atem was heartbreaking. 

Her arms wound tighter around his, holding him in close. “Atem.” She said in a much firmer tone. He reacted then, at least, his attention snapping to before his eyes moved down to meet hers. 

“I’m sorry.” He knew instantly that this was not the first time she’d called for him. It couldn’t be. That was not a tone she addressed him with often. Only when she was getting agitated- or so he thought. He was mixing her emotions up. She was only worried. 

Or maybe she was a little angry, but it all left her once he looked at her, spoke those words, and offered a tired, apologetic smile. She wasn’t one to carry anger with her, and she certainly didn’t have it in her to be even the slightest bit mad at him then. Not when he was trying so hard. Trying for her. “Don’t say that.” Admonishing him in a very teasing fashion so as to not confuse him further. She then rested her head against his arm and closed her eyes. 

“Should I not?” Only slightly confused. He’d wronged her, so an apology should have been in order. He’d called her out to spend time with her only to completely ignore her. That deserved an apology. 

“No.” The only soft response she gave. He didn’t need to apologize to her. For that. For anything, really. Atem always tried for her. Atem was a good man. She knew this well. 

He eased with her answer, laying his head atop hers. She was as warm and welcoming as always. Time with her always served to ground him. To remind him of something he missed terribly. But he liked that about her. He liked those memories. He liked her. His eyes closed, drifting to a far better place with her in mind. 

“You can make it up to me later.” She said after a long while, when she started to feel him sag. It was alright with her, he could fall asleep. She might have wished they switched positions, they’d both be a little bit more comfortable. But it was a nice feeling knowing how safe and how happy he had to have felt to be able to just drift like that with her. 

Atem barely heard her. “Oh- mm? How?” He probably shouldn’t have asked. He knew better than that, but he couldn’t help himself. And though he hadn’t opened his eyes he was smiling. Just a little. 

She hugged his arm tighter. “You can order Master to let me have a day off.” Said with certainty. That would be lovely indeed. “...and you, too.” Not that Mahaad was in a position to give the Pharaoh orders, that’s not what she meant. But she knew he knew her meaning. 

Not even to spend with her, but just a day to himself. The throne was running him absolutely ragged. She wanted him to have a day to himself. To rest. To repair. Regain himself. ...and if he could squeeze some time in for her, that would be good, too. But she wouldn’t ask it. She smiled when she heard him breathe out a warm, amused air. 

“I’ll have to see what I can do about that.” And that was all she really needed. All she really asked of him.


	3. The Third

It was a good day, better than most. Proceedings had went exceptionally well. No prisoners had been shown in for judgement. No bad news about the lands. A drought. Sickness. Famine. Bandits. Thieves. War. None of it. All the word about Egypt that day, and really for the past week or so, had been very good. Almost too good that it made Atem wary. But he was grateful for the rest nonetheless. Finally, for once since ascending, he was able to focus on personal matters. On sleeping an hour and really feeling rested. Eating food that tasted good. Not pacing his bedroom.   
  
Not praying for help.   
For once it felt like all his pieces were lining up. He knew it was not good to get used to that feeling. He knew that to depend on it, too, would be especially foolish. Nothing that good ever lasted long. But he was happy while it did.   
  
He’d called off duties at high noon. The sun was shining heavily down, making the air thick and hot. He thought it would be good for everyone to have a small break, himself included. There was only one person he really wanted to share his good mood with. She wasn’t far.   
  
Mana never seemed to stray too far from the throne room. For mostly simple reasons. While she wasn’t allowed in while judgements and Court talks were going on, she liked to be nearby. For Mahaad. For Atem. Just in case. And so that when they came out she could get to their side. She wasn’t expecting for anyone to come out so soon, though. So for the very first time...   
  
Atem got the jump on her. And maybe it was his good mood. Or maybe it was the way she looked, perched on a nearby sill, reading some book. Studying, probably. Sun shining down on her. Maybe it was just the opportunity. He couldn’t help but sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. He couldn’t even help laughing when she startled and struggled just a little. Just for a few moments before she heard his voice.   
  
“A-Atem!” That it was him, what he was doing, and where he was doing it. Such a public display of affection would no doubt encourage a long talk from Mahaad later ... or at least it would have, in usual circumstance. She wasn’t the one doing it. Mahaad certainly couldn’t scold the Pharaoh.   
  
But it wasn’t just all of that. No, it was something much more. Much grander. She tilted back in his embrace, glancing at him. He was smiling. A real smile. Not a tired one. Not one put on his lips for her favor or because he knew she wanted him to. He didn’t look dead or far away from her reach. The crown on his brow didn’t look like it was too heavy for him, like it was dragging his entirety down with it. No. He looked like Atem. For the first time in a long time.   
  
“Excuse my poor manners.” It was a half joke. It certainly wasn’t polite to go around grabbing women. Especially not ones he liked to call his friends. “The opportunity was too good to pass by.” He had learned to always make the best moves at the right time. To ignore what was given to him was always a costly mistake. Even in simple endeavors. He squeezed her a bit more, closer to him.   
  
Mana couldn’t help a short giggle as her hands brushed along his forearms. She continued looking half back at him, wanting to memorize every line of his face. Just exactly what it looked like when he was happy- when his happiness was shining at her. ...for her? The thought warmed her face. “I guess I can’t refuse Prince’s orders.” Cheerfully stated with another laugh. “But now I’ll have to be on my guard!” She couldn’t let him get one up on her again. This was her game, after all!   
  
His head lowered to her shoulder, nose brushing against her skin. He wished he wasn’t wearing the crown. He would have been able to feel much more of her. The mood had changed so swiftly, but the way she’d smiled at him, was glad to see him, joked so easily with him... When he was so busy he forgot moments like these. Forgot how much he missed them. He breathed out once and then back in deep.   
  
“...Atem?” He’d moved so quickly. She couldn’t see him anymore, having to turn her head forward again. He was cuddling her, or something. Nuzzling. Whatever it was, it was new. It wasn’t that she disliked it she just wasn’t sure why he was doing it. He’d looked so happy a moment ago, and now it felt like he was holding on to her for dear life.   
  
Though the tone had dipped, he was smiling against her shoulder. “Thank you.” Mana was so easily called on. When the palace no longer felt like home, she could always be relied on to remind him what that was.   
  
“F-for what?” Still extremely perplexed, face now blossoming entirely in red. What would he have to thank her for? Then she felt the brush of his lips over her shoulder and along her neck. She squirmed slightly. What was he doing? When he did it again she shuddered instead. It felt nice.   
  
“For you.” For everything that she was and everything she would become. Definitely worth giving thanks for.   
  
Mana very much would have liked to melt in his embrace, perhaps let him continue doing what he was doing. But a few servants passed by, glancing at them, one of them raising her hand to her mouth to hide what was surely a laugh. Then she squirmed again. “Prince you’re being strange!” She appreciated it. Atem had always been strange. That was why she loved him. Strange and warm. “Let’s go to the pools already!” A nice dip might serve to cool them both off.   
  
He smiled even wider as she struggled playfully. She wasn’t really trying to get away. But he let her go and instead extended his hand for her to take. “Alright. Let’s go.”   
  
She watched his hand first before slipping her fingers between his and giving him a small squeeze. She didn’t say anything, instead smiling bright at him. And regardless of how slow he wanted to walk hand in hand with her, she was just too excited to and ended up tugging him the entire way down the hall.


	4. The Fourth

Pharaoh Atem commanded a great many things. He commanded a vast army. He commanded a beautiful nation. He commanded respect from every person he walked by, every person that worshipped his reign. He commanded fear from his enemies, and rightly so. Atem was befitting of the Crown he bore and the throne he sat upon. No one dare challenge his righteous word. 

Atem, her friend, had commanded so much more from Mana. It had always been in the right place. He commanded a lot of her happiness, her safety, her health. And, before that moment, she was absolutely sure that he had, for a long time, commanded her heart. They’d both expressed affection that had been genial. Caring. They had been companions for most of their lives. How could one not love someone they were that close with?

But a few simple, stunning words came from his lips. And perhaps he had said that phrase to her before. Perhaps she had said it to him. But it wasn’t just what he was saying. It was the conviction in his voice. It was the unwavering strength. The promise he was giving to her with the look in his eyes- to hers, never once looking away once he’d taken her hands in his. What he said he always meant, whether as ruler or person. What Atem put into words was always true. 

“I love you.” 

He’d only said it once but it was repeating itself over and over again in her head. In her heart. With each steady beat. She was listening for cracks for faults- for reasons she didn’t really understand. She’d always trusted him. Always believed everything he had ever said to her. He never once had lied. Not that she could remember. He’d always had her best interests in mind. In heart. 

It wasn’t like him to be able to get the upper hand. She usually knew what he was up to, at least she had used to. She used to be able to read him so well, but when he’d Ascended, when he’d grown into this man... maybe she was slipping. Falling right into his open arms. 

Mana realized seconds were ticking by without her response. With a stupid look on her face, she could feel it. Eyes wider than usual, expressing the shock she was feeling. Not because she disbelieved, but maybe because she’d never believed in the time when this moment would come. When Atem would express to her not just the love of close friends, but the love she’d felt for him for ... longer than she could remember now. 

Realizing that she almost felt stupid. She, too, had told him of her love so many times. But maybe she hadn’t said it in a serious enough time. Or maybe she had. Maybe he had always known. Had always appreciated her love, but hadn’t been ready. Ready until just now. His hands squeezed hers and the smile he had been wearing- 

Oh yes, one of the grandest smiles.   
He was so incredibly handsome as the sunset warmed his face, caught his cheeks, gleamed upon his lips. Smiling at her with the meaning of exactly what he was saying. A loving smile. She was supposed to be the magician. One of the best she would get there one day. But here Atem was, not having a day of practice in that field, not one he’d taken seriously, anyway. And some few words had hypnotized her so completely. 

He’d have to tell her his secrets.   
Did she believe it was a dream? Perhaps she believed she was unworthy- but no, how could that be true? Atem had always treated her like an equal. A true partner in most matters. If she was undeserving of the love he was shining at her just then, no woman would ever be. 

Atem looked soft in that moment, too. One of the Priests had said around her that love made a person weak. Vulnerable. On the throne when he sat, where he gave judgements, when he commanded them all, he was hard. Cut from stones of pain and agony and necessity. But with her, she was thinking back on it now, he had always been gentle. He’d always just been... Atem. 

Why then, why could she not move. Could she not speak. Why did this catch her by such surprise? Maybe she’d settled for complacency. She’d settled for being close with Atem but never being loved the way she had always loved him. How? How could that ever be true? Maybe she believed that he would marry a princess that was more beautiful, smarter, maybe even better at magic- 

But had Atem ever truly made her feel like she was beneath anyone? Certainly not in this moment. Not with those words, not with his eyes, his hands holding hers. Hoping. Still waiting patiently for her response. Atem had always made her feel like the greatest bird soaring amongst everyone else. Like there was none better. Certainly... certainly in this moment when she could not bring herself to speak in reply, she felt like the only person in the world that meant anything. Anything to him. 

-everything to him.   
She realized then he’d always made her feel welcome. Like home. With him was the best place. The place she’d always wanted to be for the rest of her life. No matter how short, no matter how long, as long as she could be with him it was just the life she’d wanted to live. And here he was, offering it to her, differently than he had before. 

“Atem-“ Speaking the name that was threatening so easily to bring her to her knees. But not really answering him. And the look that swept over him broke her heart- she imagined because she was breaking his. 

What power.   
Power that no one else now, before, or in the future would be able to command over him. And undying, easy proof that what he was saying, what he felt, was true. Her hesitation made him feel uneasy. She hadn’t even meant it. And before his fingers threatened to fully slip from her hands she reached forward to pull him into a kiss. 

She just couldn’t. She couldn’t figure out the right way to say it back. Words that they’d shared with each other before, but this meaning was different now. On a much bigger scale than she thought she could conjure. And as his hands brushed up along the sides of her face, as he held her tenderly, and kissed her back, she felt weak all over again. A weird sort of weak. Where her knees wanted to collapse but an electric spark working over her skin. 

When he pulled back she brushed her nose against his once and then again and was almost scared to look at him. To open her eyes. Like she might do so and be awake in the real world. But when she did he was there. Watching her. And she willed so hard that jittery, unsure expression of her face.

This was real.   
“I love you.” Not too. She just did. She loved him, and had always loved him, and if even just a little bit of the conviction and realness of what she was feeling got across in her tone, then it would be enough. 

He smiled again, another one of those soft ones that she was beginning to really think was only for her. And if she had a selfish bone in her body, she would definitely keep it all to herself. Her arms wound around him and she rested her head against his shoulder. His hands went to her hips, pulling her even in closer, before his arms wrapped around her, too. She had power here, as did he. But it was equal. As it had always been. 

She could feel the gladness in his form, the relief. And she felt it, too. When she’d started holding on to such a negative ball of emotions she wasn’t sure, but she suddenly knew what it felt like to let it all go at once. And it was such a fantastic feeling.


	5. The Fifth

Atem was gone.  
He’d been gone for a long while. 

Mana knew better than to believe that he’d been purposefully avoiding her or carelessly forgetting to set time aside for her, but the longer it drew on, the more hurt she felt. She had always accepted the reality of their situation on sensible shoulders. At least she tried. And since Atem could not find time for her, she tried to find some for him. 

She sat in the back of gatherings and throne room meetings for a few weeks to just try and get an idea where he was. The throne was destroying him- or rather, the people he protected, were. Matters that should have been far beneath him, that his Court could figure out on their own, were constantly being brought to him. That wasn’t fair, she had told herself. Atem was a King of the people, and a grand one at that. But ... she just couldn’t help like feeling he could have been doing more with his time than what they were using it for. 

Such small, mundane things they were calling on the Pharaoh for. The King. How dare they? How dare they have any right to keep him up at night? To keep him running from one end of the hall to the other? ...and how dare they... take him away from her? 

It was a little after the high sun. She had decided enough was enough. Since his Court could not fulfill their jobs of protecting him and righting his path, she would have to do it herself. Maybe she misunderstood his job, or perhaps she was being entirely too selfish. But she had decided she cared no longer. 

Mana heard his heavy footsteps coming from around the corner as his bedchamber doors swung shut on their own after him. He was getting close. A wave of panic set over her. Perhaps she shouldn’t. It wasn’t her place. She was already there, though. And she was no coward. 

When the sound of his steps got close- closer-... almost there-

She sprung from her hiding spot. A very bottom heavy vase by one of the garden windows. It was well made and had served through many Kings. It had been one of her favorite hiding spots as a child, mostly because it had been so roomy. Giant in size. It must have taken a long time to craft so perfectly. But now that she was older she realized it wasn’t as big as she once thought.

But big enough for two. 

Her fingers wrapped around his cape, successfully seizing him. A noise of tightened surprise left him as she tugged as hard as she could manage and pulled him backwards. The struggle was over in just a few seconds as he came crashing down inside, the pot circling on its edges. Mana stuck her arms out to brace herself. This had been a very poor idea! It was going to round over and fall! 

And then Atem, barely understanding the situation he found himself in, evened his weight out as well to keep it from falling over. The circles became gentle before coming to a strong stop and Mana released a breath of relief. And then gulped it right back in when she caught Atem staring at her angrily.

He’d never been angry with her before. At least not like this- not with that look on his face. 

“Prince-“ She started with an uneasy half smile.

“Mana, what are you doing?” Hushed as if he knew that they were hiding on purpose. There would be nothing good to come out of being caught hiding in a vase with her, anyway. Regardless of if he hadn’t planned for this. 

“Prince- I just thought-“ She was fumbling over her words. She didn’t think she’d ever seen Atem so angry. 

“I’m already behind on my meeting. I dozed off at my desk You can’t be so childish!” Atem let his anger consume him, because accosting his people with it was not the kind of King he wanted to be. It had been pent up inside him for so long. Mana was hardly the person to put it on. Set would have been a far better choice. He could certainly handle it better. Mana was already wilting. 

“I-I know I just thought- we haven’t seen each other in so long- and-!” Trying to get it all out. That she missed him. That she was worried about him. 

He frowned harder at her and reached out to put a heavy hand on her shoulder. “I don’t have time for this.” Time for her. Yes. How terrible. 

“You don’t?!” Maybe she was still a child yet where Atem had been forced to grow without her. But she didn’t care anymore. “What are you late for, Atem?” Dropping his pseudo-title. What did they have him running around the corner for now? 

As if he had every right, and was definitely correct where she was wrong, he answered her soundly. “The farmers have a missing flock of goats and they need-“ She put a hand over his mouth, returning the angry look now. 

“A missing herd of goats, Atem? That’s what they need the powerful king of Egypt for?” Asking in the driest tone imaginable. The Nile might as well have withered up and died in that moment. 

How could this possibly be? How far down the path to insanity had Atem gone that he thought he needed to be looking out on the streets of Egypt for some missing GOATS? Had he really become that delusional? How could his Court entertain this? 

The air between them was tense and dark for another few moments before Atem’s shoulders drooped, along with his eyes. He eased back against the wall of the vase.   
Goats.  
He’d been worried about missing a meeting about... goats. 

Mana removed her hand, instead brushing the side of his face in apology. She didn’t want to think about how lucky she was that she was close with him. Anyone else might have been missing their digits up to the wrists at this point. “Atem they’ve got you running ragged. You’re much better than what they’re making you do.” He seemed like he wanted to say something in his defense but she continued. “A people’s King you might be, but they can handle some of these issues without you.” Why he thought that wasn’t the case escaped her. The stress of the crown was probably getting to him. “Promise.” Smiling lightly at him before bopping the edge of his chin with a snap of her pointer finger. 

Atem knew that she was right. And he wasn’t entirely sure where the line between sane and insane had been cross. Goats? Had he really been about to attend a meeting about missing goats? He had other people to handle issues like that. His hand found hers, fingers twining. “I guess I’ve been a little lost.” Wanting to make sure things were running smoothly at all avenues. It was so consuming. He wasn’t even sure how long it had been since he’d last seen her. Had time for her. Clearly she knew exactly. 

“That’s what I’m here for.” She chimed back with a bright smile. She liked to believe she was there for much more than that, but she would take what she could get. Mahaad was going to get a stern talking to, as well. But Atem had been first. Atem was usually first. 

“So I see.” Murmured to her before he lifted his eyes. He had recognized his surroundings the second he’d been pulled inside them but now that he had a clearer head he was peering up at the hole. And then the walls. “A vase?” They were hardly children playing hide-and-go-seek any longer, but... somehow it fit. 

“It’s one of the best hiding places. You’d never find me in this one.” She rapped her knuckles against the side. 

“Because I wasn’t tall enough to get a look in.” Almost implying that her victories were because she had cheated. Almost. 

Whatever she was about to say was cut off by a familiar voice. “Pharaoh!” Someone was out looking for him. Isis, by the sounds of it.  
“Pharaoh!” Mahaad, too. The pair usually always went out together. Even in search, it seemed. 

She smiled sadly. “I think it’s time to let you go.” If he stayed they might have the entire army looking through Egypt. ...because who would look in a pot for their treasured King? The idea was ridiculous enough to get an almost-laugh out of her. 

Atem considered it for a moment. Yes, he probably should have left. Gone to the silly meeting before asserting to his Court that they didn’t need to pull him into every matter every single person of Egypt had. He needed to get back on track. But... 

“They can wait a little while longer.” An official decree by the tone of his voice as he smiled at her. He didn’t let her say anything else, taking her face in his hands and bringing her lips to his. She hummed out an appreciative noise, inching whatever space was left closer into him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, face tilting into the feel of his skin. 

The second calls of Atem’s title went unnoticed by the pair with a soft moan from Mana. Their tongues touched and she clutched at him, pulling him into her a second time. She felt her skin blossoming with red; his fingers moved from her skin back into her hair, sending tingles along her scalp. Atem found it so much easier, and much more pleasant, to get lost in her than he had in silly meetings. 

Isis meanwhile stood at the edge of the wall, peering down for a fraction of a second into the vase that they were both occupying. Her eyebrow rose before lowering, smiling to herself. Mahaad was coming back down the hall, so she stepped away from them, coming to his side to stop him. “Did you find them?” He asked, as much panicked as Mahaad ever showed. 

She patted him reassuringly on the arm. “I have not, but I sense that he is not in danger.” Then touching the Tauk. “Come, we can meet with the farmers without him. I think that is what he would want.” Trying to pull him back in the direction of the throne room. 

“Isis...” Grumbled with a hint of unsureness. But when she continued smiling he gave it up. She knew something he didn’t- which was always the case, it seemed. And she was always trustworthy. “...fine. Let us go.” Whatever his King was up to, it must have been more important. 

“Atem,” Mana breathed out heavily as his teeth grazed the side of her neck, now threading her fingers back through his wild hair. Desire was running unchecked through her as he continued. And the farther it went the more she realized the vase wasn’t going to have enough room. 

Room for far more important things than silly old goats.


End file.
